Andrei Eshpai
| birth_place = Kozmodemyansk | death_date = | era = 20th century | parents = Yakov Andreyevich Eshpai | children = Andrei Andreyevich Eshpai | list_of_works = }} Andrei Yakovlevich Eshpai ( ; 15 May 1925 – 8 November 2015) was an ethnic Mari (Russian and Soviet) composer. Biography Eshpai was born at Kozmodemyansk, Mari El. A Red Army World War II veteran, he studied piano at Moscow Conservatory from 1948 to 1953 under Vladimir Sofronitsky, and composition under Nikolai Rakov, Nikolai Myaskovsky and Evgeny Golubev. He performed his postgraduate study under Aram Khachaturian from 1953 to 1956. He was the son of the composer Yakov Andreyevich Eshpai, and the father of the filmmaker Andrei Andreyevich Eshpai. On 8 November 2015, Eshpai died in Moscow from a stroke at the age of 90. Principal works ;Stage * Nobody Is Happier Than Me, operetta (1968–1969); libretto by V. Konstantinov and B. Ratser * Love Is Forbidden, musical (1973) * Angara, ballet (1974–1975) * A Circle, ballet (1979–1980) ;Orchestral * Symphonic Dances on Mari Themes (1951) * Symphony no. 1 in E minor (1959) * Symphony no. 2 in A major "Praise the Light" (1962) * Symphony no. 3 (1964) * Symphony no. 4 "Symphony-Ballet" (1980-1981) * Simon Bolivar, Symphonic Poem (1982) * Symphony No. 5 (1985) * Symphony No. 6 "Liturgic" for mixed chorus, baritone (or bass) and symphony orchestra (1988) * Symphony No. 7 (1991) * Games (1997) * Symphony No. 8 (2000–2001) * Symphony No. 9 "Four Verses" for symphony orchestra, mixed chorus and narrators (1998–1999) ;Concertante * Piano Concerto No. 1 in F minor (1954) * Violin Concerto No. 1 in G minor (1956) * Concerto Grosso, Concerto for orchestra with solo trumpet, piano, vibraphone and double bass (1966–1967) * Piano Concerto No. 2 (1972) * Violin Concerto No. 2 (1977) * Viola Concerto (1987) * Cello Concerto (1989) * Clarinet Concerto (1995) * Flute Concerto (1992) * Violin Concerto No. 3 "Bartok Concerto" (1990–1992) * Violin Concerto No. 4 (1993) * Oboe Concerto (1982) * Concerto for trumpet, trombone and orchestra (1994–1995) * Double Bass Concerto (1994–1995) * Horn Concerto in F major (1995) * Tuba Concerto (2001) * Bassoon Concerto Opus Singularis (2001) ;Other * 3 violin sonatas * piano compositions * songs References External links *Eshpai at Onno van Rijen's site *Eshpai at Peoples Category:1925 births Category:2015 deaths Category:People from Kozmodemyansk Category:Mari people Category:Ballet composers Category:Russian composers Category:Male composers Category:Soviet composers Category:Soviet film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:Moscow Conservatory alumni Category:Recipients of the Order of Friendship Category:20th-century composers Category:21st-century composers Category:Recipients of the Order "For Merit to the Fatherland", 4th class Category:Recipients of the Order of Lenin Category:Recipients of the Order of the Patriotic War, 2nd class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner of Labour Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Star Category:Recipients of the Order of the Badge of Honour Category:Recipients of the Medal of Zhukov Category:Recipients of the Medal "In Commemoration of the 850th Anniversary of Moscow" Category:Lenin Prize winners Category:Recipients of the USSR State Prize